Etre fort pour nous deux
by Sarah d'Emeraude
Summary: Parce que la première scène post générique de Civil War avait un goût de non dits, et parce qu'il a fallu que Bucky et Steve se regardent ainsi durant tout le film, nourrissant mes émotions de shippeuse... Je me suis sentie obligée d'écrire cette petite scène coupée. SPOILERS Captain America: Civil War, ATTENTION RATING M
**Hello tout le monde!
** **Me revoilà sur le fandom après presque deux ans d'absence, et tout ça à cause (grâce?) au merveilleux (génial, parfait!) Civil War... Qui a aussi fait ressortir ma légère obsession pour le Stucky. Donc comme je ne suis qu'esclave de mon inspiration... j'ai recommencé à écrire sur eux !**

 **Je préviens tout de suite que cet OS est un brouillon que je n'ai pas tellement modifié, je ne le trouve pas terrible mais je préfère le publier plutôt que de le laisser pourrir dans un coin de mon ordinateur et le retrouver dans deux ans (oui ça sent le vécu, je viens de retrouver de vieux écrits qui datent de la sortie de The Winter Soldier, c'est vous dire!...). Donc j'espère que malgré tout il vous fera passer un bon moment, et je vous laisse à votre lecture!**

 **(Et bien sûr... Spoilers pour Civil War. Et scène de sexe entre deux hommes dans le milieu de cet OS)**

* * *

Steve lança un regard circulaire autour de lui. L'endroit où les Avengers avaient trouvé refuge après leur évasion du raft était pour le moins singulier. Perdus en plein milieu d'une jungle exotique dont il n'était même pas sûr de pouvoir ressortir en hélicoptère s'il n'était pas accompagné d'une personne connaissant le pays, ils étaient en sécurité. Wanda et Scott s'étaient empressés de s'approprier les lieux du mieux qu'ils le pouvaient, profitant de leurs appartements spacieux. Sam était encore sur ses gardes, mais il se faisait peu à peu à l'endroit qui l'entourait. Clint avait disparu dans les méandres des couloirs, ne réapparaissent qu'aux heures de dîner. Quant à Steve et Bucky, il restait encore énormément de choses à régler et de non dits à éclaircir entre les deux hommes.

Steve sortait de la salle de sport, ses muscles le tiraillant encore légèrement et les cheveux encore humides de la douche qu'il venait de prendre. Pour occuper son temps en attendant des nouvelles de Tony ou des situations critiques, il passait la plupart de son temps à s'entraîner pour lutter contre l'ennui. En soupirant, le super soldat se dirigea vers les appartements qui lui avaient été attribués. Il avait maintes et maintes fois remercié T'Challa et toute l'équipe hospitalière pour leur accueil et leur disponibilité, et le Roi était retourné à son devoir depuis quelques heures maintenant. Cela faisait presque une semaine qu'ils étaient reclus loin de tout dans cet endroit protégé. Une semaine, et rien n'avait avancé. Il savait que Tony avait reçu son colis, qu'il avait très certainement lu la lettre. Du moins, il l'espérait. L'homme pouvait être extrêmement têtu et son égo prenait une place démentielle, aussi il ne pouvait qu'espérer qu'il n'ait pas jeté directement le bout de papier contenant son écriture.

Lorsqu'il poussa la porte de ses appartements, il ne put s'empêcher de pousser un rire de soulagement. Il reconnaissait l'odeur familière de la soupe que lui préparait sa mère lorsqu'il était petit, et la musique des années quarante qui passait en fond sonore. Il n'avait aucune idée de comment Bucky avait réussi à se procurer un tourne disque, et suspectait grandement T'Challa de lui en avoir offert un pour se faire pardonner de son comportement envers lui durant l'affrontement de l'aéroport. Il se dirigea donc à pas feutrés vers la cuisine, s'adossant à la chambranle de la porte devant le spectacle qui s'offrait à lui.

« Toujours aucunes nouvelles ? » demanda Bucky sans se retourner.

Bien sûr qu'il l'avait entendu entrer. Steve avait encore du mal à se faire à l'idée que son compagnon d'armes était lui aussi un super soldat. Il avait simplement l'impression que Bucky et lui avaient changé de décor, et peut-être légèrement de carrure, mais qu'au fond rien n'avait changé. Aucun des deux n'avait l'impression d'avoir perdu 70 ans de leur vie. La musique et la soupe qui bouillonnait sur le feu n'aidant pas.

« Non, toujours rien » répondit Steve en regardant avec un léger sourire Bucky ajouter un peu d'épices à la recette qu'il connaissait sur le bout des doigts.

C'était en soi impressionnant de constater à quel point après quelques déclics, la mémoire de Bucky pouvait faire des miracles. Il se souvenait certes parfois peu de certains gros évènements, mais il parvenait à mémoriser de petites choses telles que des recettes ou même des petits évènements sans importances à la perfection. Les mystères du cerveau humain.

L'objet de ses pensées hocha doucement les épaules, ce qui tira un petit sourire en coin au blond.

« Tu t'en sors avec cette soupe de légumes ? »

« Toujours. J'ai toujours su te la faire à la perfection. »

« C'est vrai. »

Il s'approcha, jetant un oeil au bras de métal à présent inexistant sur les flancs de son compagnon. Il n'osait réellement lui demander s'il souffrait d'une blessure fantôme, ou s'il pouvait comme certains grands blessés sentir son membre lui faire mal ou se contracter alors même qu'il n'était plus rattaché à son corps. Bucky avait posé un petit bout de tissus noir pour camoufler les fils qui sortaient de la blessure mécanique, et ils n'en avaient pas réellement reparlé. Comme bien d'autres choses qui méritaient d'être abordées entre eux deux.

« Steve ? » commença Bucky sans se retourner, concentré sur sa tache. Il rajouta un peu de tomate sans jeter une seule fois un oeil à la recette qu'il avait écrit sur un calepin à côté du frigo.

Le blond l'entoura de ses bras par derrière, profitant des centimètres qu'il avait gagné grâce au sérum pour poser sa tête dans le creux de son cou, observant ses mouvements avec attention.

« J'ai réfléchi, Steve. »

« Oh, ne te fais pas tant de mal Buck. »

Ce dernier grogna pour la forme, mais même de l'endroit où il se trouvait le blond pouvait voir un sourire se dessiner sur son visage encore tuméfié.

« Ce que je voulais dire, c'est que… Tu sais très bien que ce qui s'est passé à Berlin est très probablement capable de se réitérer un jour » lâcha finalement le super soldat d'un ton brut, malgré la barre d'anxiété sur son front.

Steve se tendit aussitôt, et Bucky soupira.

« Steve… »

« Buck. Qu'est-ce que tu impliques ? »

Il n'avait définitivement pas envie de repartir sur ce sujet. Pas à cette heure-ci, pas maintenant, alors qu'ils passaient un bon moment ensemble. En une semaine, ils avaient à peine appris à se retrouver. Ils avaient passé énormément de temps ensemble, autant qu'ils le pouvaient. Après s'être assuré que les autres membres de l'équipe étaient libérés et installés dans les facilités de T'Challa, ils avaient enfin pu prendre du temps pour eux et réfléchir aux 70 dernières années. Parler de ce qu'ils avaient fait, chacun de leur côté, de leurs souvenirs partagés et de ce que Bucky se souvenait. Ils avaient fini par s'embrasser pour la première fois depuis bien trop de décennies deux jours auparavant, et reprenaient doucement la route vers leur vie de couple qu'ils entretenaient, secrète, pendant la guerre.

« Je n'implique rien, Steve » répondit le soldat d'un ton las. « Je ne fais qu'énoncer la vérité. »

« Et que comptes-tu faire de cette vérité ? »

Bucky soupira, se décollant du torse de Steve. Il n'avait pas encore le courage d'affronter son regard, gardant les yeux rivés vers son plat.

« Tu le sais, Stevie. Tant que tout ce que j'ai dans la tête y sera ancré, personne ne sera à l'abri. Ni toi, ni moi, ni le monde entier. Hydra est bien trop puissant pour ça. »

« Je refuse de te laisse dire ça » murmura Steve en secouant la tête.

Son rythme cardiaque s'était accéléré, et au plus profond de lui même, il savait très bien où Bucky voulait en venir. Mais il ne pouvait l'accepter.

« Steve, je dois replonger. Et tu le sais. Je dois… Tu dois me cryogéniser une nouvelle fois. Au moins jusqu'à ce qu'on trouve une solution pour enlever tout cela de ma tête, pour de bon. »

« Bucky » souffla aussitôt Steve en se reculant d'un pas. « Tu ne peux pas… tu ne peux pas me demander ça. Pas alors que je viens seulement de te retrouver. »

Bucky lui offrit un sourire triste, baissant le regard vers ses pieds.

« Je ne vais pas perdre de nouveau la mémoire, Stevie. Je vais simplement… Me mettre en pause. J'ai besoin que tu trouves une solution pour que je ne sois plus un danger permanent. J'ai besoin de ton aide, car je ne pourrais le supporter si je te fais du mal. »

« Mais tu ne m'en fais pas ! » tenta Steve la voix nouée d'émotion.

« Mais je le pourrais. Et je m'en voudrais à vie, et tu le sais. Je préfère… éviter qu'un incident de ce genre puisse arriver. »

Steve enfouit son visage dans ses mains, le front barré d'anxiété. Il ne savait pas quoi répondre à Bucky. Au fond, il savait qu'il avait raison et que son amant pouvait très bien, du jour au lendemain, devenir incontrôlable. Mais il venait de toucher, d'effleurer du bout des doigts leurs retrouvailles et pour la première fois depuis de longues années, il était pleinement heureux. Il ne pouvait tout bonnement pas laisser Bucky s'infliger de nouveau une cryogénisation, même s'il savait que c'était pour la sécurité de tous. Pour la première fois depuis des années, Captain America avait envie d'être égoïste.

« Je… Je ne peux pas. Ne me demande pas ça. » finit-il par murmurer.

Sans attendre de réponse, presque puérilement, il quitta la pièce, rejoignant la chambre qu'il partageait avec Bucky depuis un peu plus de 48 heures.

S'asseyant sur le lit encore défait, il passa en silence ses doigts sur les couvertures roulées en boule au pied. Buck et lui venaient à peine de se retrouver, et ils n'étaient pas encore assez confiants pour se lancer dans des relations plus intimes que les baisers langoureux et les quelques caresses au Sud qu'ils avaient échangé la nuit dernière. La nuit d'avant, Steve avait gémi longuement dans la bouche de son amant lorsqu'il avait senti l'érection de celui-ci presser contre sa cuisse nue, encore emprisonnée dans son boxer. Avec la permission visuelle de Bucky, il avait posé les doigts sur son membre tendu sous le tissus rouge, le caressant amoureusement tout en fixant avec attention ses réactions.

Cela faisait bien trop longtemps que personne n'avait touché le soldat pour son plaisir et non pas pour le battre ou le former. Dans un premier temps, au contact sur son membre même encore caché de tissus il s'était tendu, ayant pour réflexe de reculer ses hanches. Il avait ensuite pris plusieurs inspirations, s'était doucement rapproché de l'étreinte de Steve et s'était laissé faire, gémissant sous le traitement que lui réservait son amant. Steve avait tenté par deux fois de glisser ses mains sous le boxer de son amant mais le soldat de l'hiver l'en avait empêché, les joues rouges de gêne. Il n'avait pas tenté de le forcer plus que cela. Il s'était contenté de le caresser jusqu'à ce que sa respiration se fasse plus courte, et que finalement il jouisse avec un grognement étouffé dans l'épaule de son amant. Steve n'avait pu s'empêcher de se pencher pour embrasser la zone mouillée de semence sur le devant du boxer de son amant qui avait grogné de plaisir, avant de capturer de nouveau sa bouche. Bucky avait ensuite glissé sa main sur les fesses de Steve, qui était toujours au dessus de lui, passant ses doigts de chair sous le tissu pour lui faire glisser le long des jambes jusqu'à ce qu'il se retrouve au niveau de ses genoux. Steve avait protesté pour la forme, trouvant injuste qu'il ait le droit de le voir ainsi alors qu'il n'avait même pas pu toucher son membre tendu, mais Bucky l'avait fait taire d'un baiser.

« Jouis sur moi » avait murmuré le soldat de l'hiver dans un souffle, plantant ses yeux bleu dans ceux de Steve qui avait dégluti difficilement.

Steve avait compris lors de leurs sessions de baisers torrides que Bucky ne se faisait aucunement confiance, et encore moins lorsqu'il s'agissait de ses mains. Outre son bras en métal forgé par Hydra, il avait encore des réflexes de super soldat et avait plaqué Steve au sol une fois où ce dernier avait voulu l'enlacer par surprise. Steve n'avait donc pas insisté sur ce point, empoignant son membre qu'il avait caressé lentement, les yeux rivés sur le visage de Bucky. Son amant ne quittait pas ses mouvements des yeux, comme fasciné par le membre qu'il redécouvrait et qui disparaissait et réapparaissait dans le poing fermé de Steve. Lorsque Bucky avait commencé à haleter, gémissant doucement et bougeant son bassin au rythme des mouvements de Steve malgré le fait qu'il n'y ait aucun contact entre eux, le blond avait perdu tout contrôle. Il avait regagné un semblant de lucidité pour tenter d'attraper un mouchoir, mais Bucky l'avait retenu et c'était front contre front que Steve avait joui sur son amant, parsemant son torse, son boxer et ses cuisses de son plaisir. S'il avait pu jouir une seconde fois, Steve l'aurait définitivement fait lorsque Bucky grogna son contentement d'une façon plus qu'érotique lorsqu'il arriva à son paroxysme et reçut son plaisir sur sa peau.

Ils s'étaient ensuite embrassés longuement, trop bien pour bouger et aller se doucher. Steve avait froncé le nez en constatant que sa semence avait séché et collait à présent à leurs peaux, et Bucky avait ri, un rire cristallin qui avait semblé être la chose la plus merveilleuse du monde pour le blond.

« Stevie ? »

La voix de Bucky tira Steve de ses souvenirs torrides de la nuit précédente et il tourna doucement la tête, trouvant le soldat dans l'embrasure de la porte, hésitant.

« Tu peux entrer » murmura Steve d'une voix claire malgré la peine qui se lisait encore dans ses mots.

Bucky s'exécuta sans un mot, s'asseyant aux côtés de Steve, les yeux perdus devant lui.

« Je sais que ce que je te demande est compliqué… »

Steve eut un rire jaune.

« Compliqué ? Bucky… tu me demandes de renoncer à un bonheur que je viens à peine de retrouver. Tu ne te rends pas compte… Tu ne te rends pas compte de tout ce temps que j'ai passé à penser que tu étais mort, que plus jamais je n'aurais la chance de te voir et maintenant que tu es là… »

Il ne finit pas sa phrase, laissant les mots en suspens dans l'air alors qu'il baissait la tête vers ses mains jointes.

« Je sais Steve » finit par répondre Bucky avec émotion. « Si tu crois que je ne suis pas dévasté rien qu'à l'idée de replonger… La peur de ne plus jamais me réveiller et cette envie de juste te prendre par la main et de disparaître avec toi… Mais je ne peux pas. Déjà parce que tu as des responsabilités ici, et aussi parce que je veux m'assurer que je ne suis plus un danger avant de faire quoi que ce soit avec toi. »

Et il était de retour, le Bucky que Steve connaissait si bien. Le Bucky qui entretenait cette envie presque maladive de le protéger contre vents et marées. Mais il n'était plus le gamin de 16 ans à Brooklyn qui n'arrivait pas à se battre et avait besoin de son meilleur ami pour battre ses batailles à sa place. Il était Captain America à présent, et même si cela ne changeait en rien son comportement ou même l'homme qu'il était, il voulait que Bucky le comprenne et l'intègre.

« Buck! Je sais me protéger. D'accord ? Je ne suis plus le gamin que tu as connu. Je suis capable de me protéger de toi, et de tout ce qui peut nous arriver. Je te demande juste de ne pas baisser les bras sur nous deux, pas aussi vite. Est-ce que c'est si dur que ça ? »

Bucky eut un petit sourire triste, posant sa main de chair sur la joue de son amant.

« Je ne baisse pas les bras, Stevie. Justement. Je nous offre une seconde chance… Une vraie. Une seconde chance où nous n'aurons pas à regarder au dessus de notre épaule à chaque coin de rue, une seconde chance de pouvoir vivre sans cette peur constante qu'Hydra nous prenne tout au détour d'une conversation. Je ne peux pas… Je ne peux pas te faire ça, Stevie. Je ne peux pas. Ne me demande pas d'être une épave d'Hydra quand je veux être un homme qui tente furieusement de valoir un quart de ce que tu vaux. »

Steve posa aussitôt une main sur la bouche de son amant, le stoppant d'un regard dur.

« Bucky, je t'interdis de dire ça. Tu sais très bien à quel point tu comptes à mes yeux, et tu as toujours été le seul et unique pour moi. Je te veux toi, et pas une version que tu préfèreras, tu comprends ça? Je ne suis pas parfait, Buck. J'ai mes défauts, j'ai mes cauchemars… tu m'as connu bien avant que je devienne Captain America, cet icône que tout le monde croit connaître. Tu as connu mes défauts et tu étais amoureux de moi tout comme de ces défauts. C'est pareil pour moi... tous les deux, on peut faire marcher cette relation. »

Les deux hommes savaient que cette conversation ne mènerait nulle part. Tous les deux étaient bien trop campés sur leur position et ils semblaient refuser de voir une alternative, quelle qu'elle soit. Ce fut donc d'un commun accord que Bucky se pencha pour embrasser le blond, qui ferma les yeux au premier contact de leurs lèvres l'une contre l'autre. Ils restèrent un petit moment ainsi, se suffisant du contact, avant que Steve n'ouvre la bouche pour approfondir le baiser. Sans attendre plus longtemps, Bucky le fit basculer sur le matelas, s'installant confortablement entre ses jambes en se soutenant sur son bras valide. Leurs entrejambes étaient déjà pressées l'une contre l'autre, et lorsque leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent les deux hommes étouffèrent tout deux un gémissement qui les fit frissonner jusqu'aux orteils. Ils ne portaient que des bas de joggings assez amples et n'avaient pas pris le temps de mettre de boxers, ce qui facilitait la friction entre leurs deux corps. Steve mourrait d'envie de baisser le pantalon de Bucky et poser ses yeux, ses mains et sa bouche sur le sexe de son partenaire mais il respectait son envie et ses peurs.

« Buck, s'il te plaît » murmura Steve en fermant les yeux, rejetant la tête dans l'oreiller.

Le soldat de l'hiver se mordilla l'intérieur de la lèvre. Il ne pouvait pas ignorer l'envie qui le tiraillait de ravir ce magnifique corps sous lui, mais il avait encore trop peur. Peur de soudainement faire un mouvement qui blesserait Steve, peur que dans l'euphorie il ne ressente l'envie de devenir violent à nouveau. Il ne voulait pas sortir de sa transe et trouver ses doigts serrés autour du cou de Steve, la vie s'échappant de son corps et sous ses doigts.

Il bascula sur le côté, les deux hommes se faisant face sur le matelas alors qu'ils étaient couchés sur les flancs, et posa tout de même sa main de chair sur le pantalon de Steve, qui eut un geignement de plaisir et de surprise mélangés. Le soldat de l'hiver pouvait sentir sous sa main l'envie de son amant palpiter, avide de contacts, et il ne put s'empêcher d'haleter de désir. Il le pressa plus fortement, le caressant comme il aurait caressé le sien des années auparavant et sentit Steve étouffer un sanglot dans le creux de son cou. Il pouvait sentir ses hanches se soulever au gré de ses caresses, et c'est sans réellement réfléchir qu'il défit le noeud qui tenait le pantalon de lin sur les hanches de Steve, et passa sa main à l'intérieur. Steve eut un glapissement de surprise qui se transforma aussitôt en grognement lorsque Bucky serra sa poigne sur son sexe tendu. D'un mouvement de poignet il put faire descendre doucement le pantalon du blond jusqu'au milieu de ses cuisses, ce qui lui permit de poser les yeux sur l'objet de son désir. Il mordilla aussitôt l'intérieur de sa lèvre. S'il avait déjà vu Steve nu, c'était il y a bien trop d'années auparavant, alors que Steve n'était encore qu'un jeune homme gringalet. Ils avaient fait l'amour depuis, une fois Bucky récupéré des mains de Zola, mais jamais ils n'avaient pris le temps de découvrir leurs corps comme ils avaient l'habitude de le faire avant la guerre, alors qu'ils étaient cachés au détour d'une tente lors d'un tour de garde d'un de leur compagnon. Et même s'il avait déjà posé ses yeux, ses mains et très certainement sa bouche sur ce membre, les nombreux lavages de cerveau d'Hydra lui avaient altéré les souvenirs et il avait l'impression de redécouvrir tout ce qui se rapportait à Steve et à leur couple.

« Bucky » murmura l'objet de ses pensées en arquant son dos, venant passer sa main à l'arrière du crâne du brun pour le forcer à retrouver sa bouche, Bucky étant bien trop concentré sur sa tâche pour prêter attention à ses lèvres.

La langue de Steve trouva aussitôt la sienne et il ferma les yeux, laissant leurs bouches se reconnaître et se caresser tendrement alors que ses doigts effleuraient avec douceur la peau sensible du haut du sexe dans sa main. Steve étouffait ses gémissements contre ses lèvres, dans les frémissements de ses cuisses contre celles de Bucky, et le brun sourit. De son pouce, il caressa le haut du sexe du super soldat, avant de baisser sa main vers sa longueur et de l'empoigner à la base, le caressant sensuellement. Les mains de Steve étaient perdues dans ses mèches de cheveux, dans son dos et parfois attrapaient ses fesses à la recherche de friction, et ce fut ce qui décida le super soldat à masser son membre contre la hanche du blond, qui gémit de plus belle. Leurs mouvements étaient désordonnés et il était de plus en plus difficile pour le brun de continuer à caresser Steve à un bon rythme, mais pour rien au monde ils n'auraient arrêté. Ils étaient simplement tous les deux, loin des conflits et loin de tout, soixante-dix ans après s'être séparés. Ils étaient Bucky et Steve, les deux gamins de Brooklyn et plus rien d'autre ne comptait.

« Buck » grogna Steve lorsque son amant mordilla sa lèvre inférieure, ce qui les fit tous les deux grogner

Malgré le temps qui avait passé, le Sergent connaissait encore assez les réactions de son amant pour savoir qu'il était bientôt proche de la libération. Il accéléra légèrement ses mouvements, se nourrissant des petits halètement de Steve contre son cou, s'abreuvant des mouvements hérétiques de son corps avant qu'il ne jouisse dans ses mains, poussant un grognement de plaisir. Bucky frissonna des pieds à la tête lorsque le son se réverbéra dans sa colonne vertébrale, faisant frissonner son sexe encore tendu entre leurs deux corps. Il lâcha le membre de Steve, encore couvert de semence, et s'empara de la main du blond aussitôt. Surpris, Steve ouvrit les yeux, et ce fut avec un plaisir non dissimulé qu'il laissa Bucky mener sa main à son entrejambe.

« Tu es sûr ? » demanda le blond d'une petite voix.

« Tais toi et caresse moi » grogna Bucky pour la forme, mais Steve ne manqua pas le sourire attendri qui se dessina au creux de ses lèvres.

Steve massa doucement le membre tendu sous sa paume à travers le tissus de son pantalon. Il eut un autre sursaut de surprise lorsque Bucky posa sa propre main sur la sienne pour guider ses mouvements, et ce fut les yeux dans les yeux et en s'abreuvant des soupirs de plaisir de l'autre qu'ils menèrent le brun à l'extase. Steve avait terriblement envie de faire basculer son amant sur le dos et lui faire l'amour, mais il se mordilla l'intérieur de la lèvre sans un bruit.

« Je dois être fort pour nous deux cette fois Stevie » murmura le brun contre sa bouche lorsqu'ils furent légèrement descendus de leur euphorie.

« Je n'ai pas envie que tu sois fort cette fois » confia son amant.

Bucky fit semblant de ne pas l'entendre, se lovant contre son torse encore collant, embrassant délicatement sa jugulaire, laissant sa langue caresser la peau salée.

Le lendemain était un autre jour, et une autre épreuve. Mais pour l'instant, ils étaient encore ensemble, et Steve posa sa main sur le torse de son amant, se nourrissant des battements de son coeur pour sombrer dans le sommeil.

* * *

Lorsqu'ils se réveillèrent, aucun des deux hommes ne mentionna la conversation qu'ils avaient eu la veille. Bucky se contenta de ranger la chambre silencieusement, rassemblant ses affaires dans un sac qu'il déposa dans le placard de la chambre. Ils avaient volé de précieuses minutes dans le lit, lovés l'un contre l'autre en s'embrassant amoureusement, avant de devoir affronter la réalité.

Une fois qu'ils furent dans le laboratoire où Bucky allait être endormi une nouvelle fois, Steve l'aida à remettre le cache sur son bras métallisé arraché, toujours sans un mot, et posa un baiser sur sa tempe, ce qui les fit tous les deux frissonner.

« Tu es vraiment sûr de toi ? »

Bucky hocha la tête, lui souriant faiblement.

« Tant qu'on a pas effacé tout ce qu'Hydre a mis dans ma tête, le mieux pour tout le monde reste le fait que je replonge. Tu trouveras une solution, Stevie. Je le sais. J'ai confiance en toi. »

L'infirmier qui s'était avancé pour prendre les signes vitaux de Bucky s'éloigna légèrement, laissant assez d'espace à Steve pour qu'il s'approche de son amant, serrant doucement la main valide du brun dans la sienne.

« Je te promet que je ferais tout pour trouver une solution. Même si ça doit me prendre des années. »

« Je le sais. »

Délicatement, Steve se pencha pour lui voler un dernier baiser. Ce fut lorsque l'infirmier se racla légèrement la gorge qu'ils se rendirent compte qu'ils étaient restés ainsi, les yeux fermés et les lèvres collées pendant plusieurs secondes. Steve se recula à regret, regardant avec la gorge nouée son amant se diriger vers le caisson de cryogénisation. Avec un dernier sourire pour lui, Bucky y monta, s'appuyant contre le fond de celui-ci. Ses yeux restèrent obstinément loin de deux de Steve, et lorsque la brume envahit l'habitacle, il ferma paisiblement les paupières.

Lorsque T'Challa posa sa main sur le bras de Steve, ce dernier se rendit compte qu'il était resté ainsi à fixer son ami à présent endormi durant de longues minutes sans bouger. Il sourit faiblement à son nouvel ami, quittant à regret la pièce sur les talons de celui-ci.

« Merci, pour tout ce que vous faites » murmura finalement le blond en rivant ses yeux vers l'énorme baie vitrée.

« Je vous en prie. Votre ami et mon père, c'était tout deux des victimes. Si je peux aider au moins un des deux à trouver la paix… »

Il se tut, ne sachant que dire pour apaiser la peine du Captain. La relation qui liait les deux hommes n'était pas un secret pour le Roi, qui s'il ne l'avait pas dit tout haut les avait surpris tendrement enlacés deux jours auparavant. Le regard du blond se perdit de nouveau sur la vue, et ce ne fut que lorsqu'il reprit la parole que T'Challa le regarda de nouveau.

« S'ils savent qu'il est ici… Ils viendront le chercher. »

Devant leurs yeux, la forêt et ses arbres s'étendaient à perte de vue, végétation dense et dangereuse qui était familière au brun depuis qu'il était petit. Il connaissait ses recoins et ses dangers, il avait passé de longues années à étudier ses petits sentiers. Cette pensée lui arracha un léger sourire, et il se tourna vers Steve.

« Qu'ils essayent. »

* * *

 **Si vous avez envie de partager vos émotions sur Civil War ou que vous êtes désespérément en manque de photos de Sebastian Stan (je plaide coupable, c'est mon cas) vous pouvez toujours me suivre sur Twitter (MysteryWriter_) ou sur Tumblr (iamnelvenqueen) !**


End file.
